wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
SandWings
SandWings are pale, sand-colored, fire-breathing dragons with venomous barbs on their tails that live in the deserts of Pyrrhia, primarily in the Kingdom of Sand. Originally, they were ruled by Queen Oasis; however, she was murdered by three scavengers who sought after her treasure. Following her death, the tribe split between three heirs for the throne; Blaze, Blister, and Burn. Blaze, the youngest, had the support of most of the SandWing tribe along with an alliance with the IceWings. Blister, the middle sibling, was allied with the SeaWings and secretly with the NightWings, unknown to any of the other tribes or queens, and Burn, the oldest sister, was allied with the SkyWings and MudWings. No queen allied with the RainWings because all dragons thought they were lazy, and their venom was not common knowledge. After the war ended, Queen Thorn was chosen as the SandWing queen by her daughter, Sunny, and the other Dragonets of Destiny. Burn and Blister died, while Blaze "bowed to a fate stronger and higher", as seen when she was bowing to the new Queen Thorn. Burn died from the Dragonbite Viper and Blister turned to dust from touching the Eye of Onyx. Description SandWings are long-necked and anatomically and biologically built to survive in the desert. They have pale yellow, pale golden, light sandy-colored, white-gold, or off-white scales that blend in with the desert sand, a ridge going from their head to the tip of their tails, forked black tongues, glittering black eyes, and they are armed with venomous, scorpion-like barbs on the end of their tails. They can breathe fire and emit moderate heat from their scales. Their wings are also found to be translucent. Click here for a list of SandWings. Abilities The two main defenses of the SandWings are their ability to breathe fire and poison other dragons with their venomous barbed tails, which they use by stabbing their enemies' hearts, backs, and skulls (presumably other places as well). The venom in a SandWing's barb acts like scorpion venom. This venom may possibly target blood cells, as Webs' wound, inflicted by Blister, turned black and became infected, with the darkness spreading gradually. The venom sac which carries the venom is most likely located right under the barb. The venom's lethality depends on the dosage. A full dose can kill almost instantly, while a smaller dose kills slowly. Regardless of amount, it can be countered by juice from a specific cactus that grows outside Burn's (now Thorn's) stronghold, and is shown to be sold in the Scorpion Den. They are also able to survive extended periods of time without water and can bury themselves in the desert sand to camouflage themselves, usually against enemies and for protection. Queens Queen Oasis once oversaw the Kingdom of Sand, yet none of the heirs challenged her to death. The queen was murdered by three scavengers, who then took the SandWing treasure, and the rest of Pyrrhia erupted in war along with alliances of the three successors. No one had been able to claim the throne for eighteen years, because whoever held the Eye of Onyx would take the place as the queen. The Eye of Onyx was hidden in Oasis' jaws, buried with her in her grave. Flower the scavenger, owned by Smolder the SandWing, put it in her jaw. Glory described it as "like Queen Oasis was still hanging on to the SandWing throne". Blister killed Burn with a package containing a dragonbite viper and challenged Blaze to the throne, but she exploded into a pile of black ash when she snatched the enchanted Eye of Onyx away from Thorn, who Sunny declared as queen. Blaze survived, but not as a queen, and as the prophecy says: "Of two sisters who blister and blaze and burn, two shall die and one shall learn - If she bows to a fate stronger and higher, she'll have the power of the wings of fire." Blaze now needs to accept her new queen, Queen Thorn. Blister had planned to kill Queen Oasis with the three scavengers, so Blister technically started the war. As of Moon Rising, Queen Thorn rules the SandWings peacefully. Known SandWings *Addax *Arid *Armadillo *Princess Blaze *Princess Blister *Princess Burn *Camel * Dune * Horizon * Queen Oasis * Onyx * Ostrich * Ocotillo * Palm * Pronghorn * Qibli * Rattlesnake * Saguaro * Sandstorm * Sirocco * Six-Claws * Smolder * Princess Sunny * Queen Thorn * Viper Trivia *SandWings have a venomous barb on the tip of their tail that is extremely deadly unless treated with a special cactus juice. *SandWings have heightened hearing according to The Brightest Night. *SandWing venom blackens the wound it creates. *SandWings do not need to eat much, and therefore are very light eaters. *According to Moon Rising, SandWings are surprisingly a musical tribe. Gallery A_normal_sandwing.png Typical SandWing.jpg|Typical SandWing by Joy Ang Sandwings.png|Original art by Joy Ang sandwings2|Original art by Joy Ang Scan 1.jpg|By Blizzard of the ice wing Burnblisblaze.jpg|Burn, Blister, and Blaze SunnyTheSandWing.jpg Sunny Maniac0001.jpg Sunnychibi.png|Sunny, a SandWing Blaze,Blister and Burn.png|The rival SandWing queens PICT0004.JPG|Burn SunnyRef.png|by RhynoBullraq pixelsandwing.png|Pixel SandWing, original art by Joy Ang|link=http://wingsoffire.wikia.com/wiki/SandWings Burn,Blister,and BlazeDA.png|by RhynoBullraq DSCF3358.JPG|Burn Asking Hvitur if he is a Talon of Peace.|link=Burn Screen Shot 2014-01-20 at 4.21.49 PM.png|SandWing pictures from RhynoBullraq, Tsunami the SeaWing, Joy Ang, and Hawky SandWing eye.jpg DSCF3251.JPG|Blister, Blaze, Burn and Oasis is in this photo. DSCF3280.JPG|Goldenray Dragon Comic Book!.JPG|Art by Clover Stone 13954517888470.png|Sandwing photo.PNG Sunny(myself).jpg|Sunny. Art by Clover Stone. Burn.JPG|Burn. Art by Clover Stone Blister.JPG|Blister. Art by Clover Stone Blaze.JPG|Blaze. Art by Clover Stone photo (7)9.PNG|Blister SandWing ADOPTABLE.jpg|By Greatness The NightWing of_three_sisters_that_blister__blaze_and_burn____by_hawkshadowofthunderc-d6mex5n.png|Burn, Blister, and Blaze (NOT BY ME) Burn 2.png|Simplified Burn SandWing Guard 2 Headshot 2.png|SandWing Headshot SandWings.jpeg Wings of fire picture 9800.png|by Bravenlion1 Starflight drawing Sunny.png|Sunny Hybrid Dragon Headshot for QueenClam.png|SandWing-IceWing Hybrid Sandwing in the night.png Imgres.jpg Sunnydesert.png|Sunny by Cloudfury Wof your stupid tribe by kassldy-d6w0k19.png|Viper and Fatespeaker, art by Hawky Sandwing02.jpg SandWings.png Grinning Sunny~.png SunnyFull.jpg|Sunny in The Brightest Night|link=The Brightest Night Screen Shot 2015-01-23 at 8.33.09 AM.png Abcdefg.png SandWingTDLA.png|Lineart by Joy Ang, colored by TDLA SandWingGer.jpg|German Books' Depiction of a SandWing Random SandWing.jpg|A SandWing on The Brightest Night cover, art by Joy Ang Screen Shot 2015-02-17 at 8.32.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-02-16 at 9.37.24 PM.png VIPER SAVE ME.png Dragon-0.png 003.JPG|(not) Queen Blister SandWing 1.jpg Burn2.png Sunny2.png Sand.jpg WoFJadeWingletWiki.png Download 85765hnngfh.jpg Snapshot 2015315.jpg|art by ripnami1034 Onyx.png SandWingGercol.png Sandwing flying.jpg Qibli headshot.jpg Sand wing drawing.jpg Bone1.png|My oc Bone|link=http://wingsoffire.wikia.com/wiki/User:BoneTheSandwing SandWing3.jpg|SandWing 074d2a4a3694d532d262d08e7c2c1a21.jpg Sahara the Sandwing.jpg Category:Tribes of Dragons Category:SandWing History Category:War History